


My angels calling

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Depression, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, I tried to be poetic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Death, POV First Person, it's in clouds pov, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even so it was my cross to bear, my sins I would redeem myself for because I made that promise. I won't break it."</p><p>a short fic in cloud's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My angels calling

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I really wanted to make a fic where cloud dies and Zack comes down to take him away. I just really loved this idea and I wanted to see how I did writing first person POV since its been awhile since I've done it. I hope you guys enjoy.

Soft rain, illuminated lights. Lights blinded in sorrow and illusion and she doesn't understand. I don't ask, don't expect her to. She hasn't been here. This feeling of isolation and coldness. This loneliness that fills my chest and burns my soul. This is a feeling few know and even fewer understand. Even despite all this, I push on. I breath, I eat, I sleep. Sleep filled to the brim with nightmares of violent things I'll never utter a word of. Awful things that if not experienced first hand comprehending would be difficult. Almost impossible and my mind tells me it is. Because ghost speak from the grave. They whisper words of kindness and sing to me so that I'll sleep. I wish it was a slumber I'd never wake from. A wish that could never come true. 

What is real and what I've diluted blur and mix. The two become something of their own and I don't come out of this for days sometimes. Some days I don't know who or where I am. I wake expecting to endure torment. To be poked and prodded. I expect to see a warm smile. I expect kind words and for my body to not obey my commands for it to move. For my mouth to only utter incomprehensible words. I expect to be somewhere else, with someone else. Then, in that moment, I remember those days are gone. Days that were spent in fear and agony, but were so much better then now. So much better than waking alone, tears streaming down my face and guilt etched into my heart and burning my very soul. 

I attempt with all my will to not feel so bad. He wouldn't want it. She wouldn't ether. No one would, but that guilt I've learned to deal with. I've learned to live with, sets a fire in me. It burns my insides and fills my lungs with smoke. I can't breath and I know I shouldn't. A dying request being the only thing pushing me. I own him that much. I live, for him, though this life isn't much and I doubt I do him justice. Even so it was my cross to bear, my sins I would redeem myself for because I made that promise. I won't break it. 

It comes sudden, in light and glowing. He comes to me. A smile, like the one he always wore, in place. His wings spread afar and my mind plays back to a legend I was once told. Of a goddess, wings of light and dark, bring a gift. The gift however never told and it makes me wonder if the gift she gave was redemption. Was it the gift of forgiveness? 

My angel, the whom I lived for comes to me, on wings of light. He looks ethereal and I watch as I lie wherever I am. My memories hazy, I know nothing of how I got here. Where am I? I go to ask, but like long ago I can't find my voice. My angel, eyes as blue as the sky and smile like the sun, just nods his head. Almost as if he knew what I was asking. A though plays into my mind. It creeps in and suddenly I feel cold with a slight warmth on my chest. The warmth is liquid and slick. A pain arises in my chest and I just smile. My mind plays back what happened. I've met my end. There's no promise of life, no gift to save me. I am at the end, I've reached the closing to my tale. I reach my hand out, taking hold of the one in front of me. I feel myself being pulled from the ground. The pain in my chest fades, the coldness turning to warmth, as my angel whom I longed to be by once more has came for me. He came to take me away. To keep his promise of never leaving me. There is no plea for another chance. My fate sealed long ago and accepted. It makes me glad for everything. For the chance to see the world one last time. To see those who seemed lost. I was always the one lost. 

Those wings, he got them, now so will I.


End file.
